


Heroes Trapped on a Marvelous World

by Drasknes44376



Category: Marvel, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bakugou swears alot, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I think this is going to break me, My Hero Academia/Marvel crossover, Quirk heroes v Marvel villains, Quirks heroes V Marvel hero, R.I.P. Stan Lee, a ton of fight mainly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-24 13:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13214340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drasknes44376/pseuds/Drasknes44376
Summary: One day during training in the USJ the young student come across colorful stones, but a disaster hits the unsupecting trainees touch them by accident, or otherwise. Now, Midoriya, Bakugou, Uraraka, Tsuyu, Sato, Sero, Shoji, and Ashido all now found themselves scattered in a different hero world.A world of magical Sorcerers, asagardin Vikings, Aliens, Advance Robots, Mutain, Inhumans!? Is this world high!? What in the name of heroes have are naive group of students found themselves stuck in?In order to have any hope of getting back they'll have to face all the hell this world brings.





	1. Six Marvelous Stones

**Author's Note:**

> Before you ask I thought this idea up when I was completely bored in a mall.

It just another day of training, that all. After having so much trouble dealt with it was good to just train. Nothing grand just work, and do a few rescue here, and there nothing more. Where some just wanted to loosen the muscles like Ashido, using this peace to cataclysm some much needed air, which she recently grown to enjoy, not knowing how lovely it truly was. There'll always be people like Bakugou who think they knows better, often claiming that getting stronger for the next disaster is better. Their classmates will agree there probably a rough middle ground.

The entire class was splitted-up into six teams, in the six zones. Each group chooses by a random piece of paper out of a hat. Tasked with finding, rescuing, any victim from their respected disasters.

Windstorm/Downpour Zone- Uraraka, Koda, & Tokoyami

Flood Zone- Todoroki, Tsuyu, & Mineta

Conflagration Zone- Ojiro, Sato, & Aoyama

Mountain Zone- Ashido, Jiro, & Midoriya

Landscape Zone- Bakugou, Kirishima, Ida, & Sero

Collapse Zone- Shoji, Momo, Hagakure, & Kaminari

Uraraka was paired with Koda, Tokoyami. Their experience with said zone was useful in knowing where certain victims might be hidden. Where creepy crow proving helpful with his quirk shadow able to view, and reach people that other couldn't. silent rock didn't seem not worth, due to the lack of animal around, making be almost unnecessary. Cheerful gravity user did. Her best to try, and reinforcing vibes in him, while also floating objects to loosen any large piles people are under.

So like, Tsuyu had the luck of the draw, truly showing off in her area. Diving deep down in to simulate wreckage to rescue simulated drowning survivors. The other two were so jolly, Both Tokoroki, and Mineta didn't have much love there. Bi-hair knew how bad a match he was in. Fire didn't work when under water, plus ice cause it hard to work when his teammates blood pressures are constantly lowering. All there was to was CPR on who ever the other saved. the grape user also has his share of issue, mainly that villain attack last year, Zone bring a tone of bad memories. Though the little prove won't complain, doing what possible on a boat had one postive. Seeing Tsuyu constantly driving out, and claiming on the boat. It was worth it to see the skin tight costume reactive to the female frog exposure to water.

Heat wasn't so bad after sometime, and supplies of water. Though these three preferred splitting up, findings it was easier to move about when they're wasn't, other slowing down. Sweeten strong natural powered-up with a pack of sugar before one hitting his own entrance, finding bigger buildings to be stable enough to take them. Heavyweight martial-artist pick smaller location to move to, thinking that in any event best to start in location over looked when compared to tall buildings. Blasting in style choose to go where ever a beautiful light requires.

Jiro hooked both plugs down into the ground listening for any off putting sounds. Locating civilians could prove easier when team with a location quirk like hers. Then again having someone surf around heavy, solely out of enjoyment couldn't prove hard to work with. Ashido knew to takes things seriously, but their point after so much happened were a person needs to acid surf. Midoriya was middle ground using speed to keep up with her, wondering wether it a race, or not.

Despite having one the most numbered teams, they sadly the least effective. Engine running prove the only useful element area, covering large area in short periods on foot. Shove hand probably the most helpful Kirishima able to add, just randomly digging people out. Tapes, and explosives were completely useless, flight out of the question, while any destructive force cause thing to digress. So they both were being on the side lines till extra hand were needed. Sero sitting in awkward silence, while Bakugou did push-up, chucking out whatever was ticking him off.

A similar problem with the last team, were octopus arm location ability also proved useful from above. As well as the constant supplies summon on a whim in low view areas. Electricity wasn't the best mixture in an environment where stone dominates. Thought their luck was superior them the before mention group solo due to one extra. Able to bend light to see through solid rumble has purses.

Yes, All sensed quite for a few seconds longer till a spark from each area glowed in each Zone.

____________________ _______________________ _______________________

Mina was just surfing on the ground not a care in the world. Hell, in a world full of threat, and being that could wipe the floor away with her in seconds it grow hard to fight the good fight. As the pink wind blowing while quickly gaining speed. Closing both eyes simply to catch a sniff, had felt so rewarding. These small perfect moments make the crazy, unbelievable, flat out bizarre life sane. At peace heroine just wish these moments lasted a little longer, or wasn't about to crash the moment her eyes opened. Ramming off a high rock at high velocity in mid air, having no way to steer away from the tree. There a good chance it'll hurt, break a bone.

As Mina put both arms in front of her head began pouring acid hopefully enough to burn through the obstacles in front. Closing both eyes yet again, this time praying not to have a break arm, which wasn't looking good. She knew it wouldn't hurt too much, or at least not nearly as much as she grow accustom to. Also knew the difference pain to be felt, a reminder what happens when lowering ones guard. Being a hero a dream to the flight taken girl, there no regrets training to becoming one. Only would the longer it go, the harder it is to remember that love. 

Suddenly she paused feeling a backlash there'll definitely leave a headache in the morning. After a second feeling air-born, lowers both arms, while opening her black eyes, and see her comrad who caught her at the very last second. Based on what around Izuku rushed to grab a tight hold of her, at the very last second. Which was the last second, any longer would've been contact. There a trace of shame to be had, on having to be saved by your own stupidity. Having other go out of their to help, when knowing they be better without is a slight worst emotional feeling, but hell a small part practically wishes he didn't noticed. Though after a moment realized where The quick protector hands were.

"Ashido-San, are you alright?" The rescuer asked in a small shake.

"Yeah, but may I ask a question Midori?" Say with a dark tan blush.

"Sure."

"Do you plan on squeezing my adorable ass more?" Speaking with a little chuckle in the background, followed by a harsh drop on the ground as Izuku hands were removed in a quicker sense then one should. Freezing in place while the surprised girl shoulder in the gut. If not for the mask you might see a tomato face Deku, blowing down half way, repeatively shouting an apology 

"Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! I was trying to stop any impact of force about to strike you. Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Needed to get a real tight firm hold of some part of you! Crap why did I say in a way that makes it seem perverted! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" The idiot kept speaking trying to justifies his actions, yet he couldn't get the wording out quite right.

"Any ways... we should try getting back to what we we're doing... nothing squeezing I mean." Deku stated in attempts to run away. 

"Stop freaking out already, we'll go." Mina held nothing against him, just needed to something to feel good about, and Midoriya meaning to, or not always give people something. Plus compare to Mineta daily actions, like spotting a flare over a forest fire, instantly knowing what's worse.

The intaganer got a little desperate by how she been acting towards him, sense he all he did as try to help. Has the green hero starts walking away in relief she once again stops him, with a cuff. As he turns around readying for what mind games she going to play. "Oh, and Midoriya... thanks." 

"..." Are unfortunate confused hero just doesn't get woman. First she embarrassed him, now thanks him. All in the spam of a minute, so illogical to the point he wasn't sure to wether to respond to that, or not. "We should probably head back to Jiro, to find another body." Close as he'll ever get to a good answer this time around. Lucky she didn't mind, placing both arms on the back of her head as they began head back to Jiro, might've gotten far if not bright spark catching a deep black eye.

the cause was merely a blue stone in the grass, off putting to the area to some degree. Her green compony, after not hearing a remark, or footsteps started worrying. Turned around to see the color gal kneeling down at the blue rock. "Ashido-son, what are you doing?"

"Is it possible one of other classes left jewelry here?" Trying to reach for the most obvious solution possible.

"Not very likely, especially on how often U.A. been improving security. Nothing as minor as a tiny button could be left without having an investigation. Is there something important over there?"

"Nothing dangerous, but still..." Figuring, in any event the best course would be to bring it along. If that any threat that may accur from being here, it couldn't be over looked. Knowing the sizes, it be days before anyone finds the stone. Reaching downwards inorder to hold this thing of interest, yet the pink left hand made contact, a bright light began to engulf her.

The worried bland jump lacking any restraint of hesitation into action. Previously prepped by using one-for-all on both arms, and legs. Reaching out both hands to catch the trouble comrad. Only to find as the doomed hero right hand manage to gain connection the bright light flashed everywhere.

Jiro sat still, quietly tracking their movements through sound. In a small moment couldn't any longer. No noise was being created or bumped off. She able to locate to "civilian" by the faint noise of leaf falling on them. Having to keep a quiet, patient composure to do so. Track moving objects were a thousand times easier, especially those enchanting strength quirks, but after a heavy impact no longer able to detect them.

________________________ _______________________ ____________________ _________________

At first the light blinded both the heroes know as Deku, and Pinky. Sight was returning, but the vision would sloppy. Their sense of smell, and touch gave clue to their whereabouts. Outside a small warmth from their connect, there was a cold, wet, and with a wretched sent surrounding them. Hearing wasn't much of an improvement, but helped in knowing they're the ones holding the other hand. After a several forceful blink, light returned around. Confused, head spinning, a need to vomit, was reduced by a fragment or the two, once they made eye contact. Area may be a mystery, and danger might leap any moment, but a strand of hope happens when knowing their someone you know close by.

"Midori, where are we?" Mina spoke with a voice of worry.

"I don't know, but it appears to be an alley way." Responding to her while try to keep some nerves, a little hard when facing placed in the unknown.

"Y-Yeah... and disgusting one at that." 

"In any event we better not draw attention. There in open view point over there- -serval robots, hologram, or even an illusion people probably to trick us. Then based on the fact nothing happened right now this-" Despite being the only friend an the area, she couldn't seem to free the other hand from his grip to completely block the endless over caulating chatter "-there a likely chance it not a villain doing. If this is- -been planning this scheme for a while now we better try avoiding any-"

Crraa

A loud noise was heard, followed by a couple screams were heard just outside in public view, interrupting the mutter, a small blessing for the listener ear. All at once whatever planned form vanish, simply by following a certain sentence a noble man once said. Neither hero had a clue when they started running just that they were. The one-for-all user headed straight for battle, acid user right behind still holding on to his right hand, she knew there was doubt in Izuku. Perhaps this was a trick to draw them out, a master trap to kill them instantly. A slight cold shake gives that impression, but a strong grip show a greater level of certainty.

Once they enter day light they able to spot the trouble ahead, a random villain attacking the streets, some kind of rhino themed villain. Midoriya able to understand it quirk probably being a enchantment, wrecking everything as it rampages across the street. Having cars tossed in the air wrecking brick walls. This clearly someone needing a beat down. In the mist of his assault on the city, the fiend right eye catches both heroic on lookers. Instantly a rageful frown appears as it charges towards them.

"*Can't believe my luck try settling the score with web-head, instead dealing with newbies." Shout the man beast.

Even without understanding a single word, Midoriya was readying to counter, till noticing a certain person still holding his hand.

"Ashido-San, I kinda need you to let go now."

"Wait, I thought you were holding me!"

"what-"

In that one second distraction, the costume maniac head butt are unfortunate duo. Sending hurtling against a nearby heavy brick wall, luckily Midoriya was the one taking the blow at full force straight in the with the stabbing through him. While in being in the mist of the air, Midoriya focused on his the right arm connecting him to Mina. Enabling him to cause enough force to spiral behind her, allowing him to take the full force head on. Causing everything bone to shiver, while a small gust of blood spills through his teeth.

Smirking at the injured pair, readying to give them hell. As he creates a fist, and charges for them. Green was preparing himself to take another for her, before he had the changes he felt a quick thrust pulling him to the side. Barely avoiding the crumbling wall, and building it was attached to. Though feeling the impact there was no decent way to put, they were screw.

By the left side was wore-out Midoriya, who right arm wasn't able at the meantime. Due it not being able to free it self from his ally. Coming to the realization that he must keep both movements, and strength in check to not harm her. The painful gut wrenching feeling didn't allow any comfort either.

Mina to the right was at least able to use her dominant arm and taken far less damage, but suffers similar setback has her injuried partners. Especially when realizing how easy it be to further those wounds, or worse. Something neither of them can afford at the moment.

Their savage opposite, shaked the dust and rumble off. Stretching his arms to a good degree. As he walked over to a couple vehicles nearby. Reaching out, and using one hand on the them. Fingers bending into the metal surface. Turning around towards the tried duo.

"*It was fun the first around time, but I got place to go. As web-head might say, it time we end this game of cat and mouse."

Two vehicles were lifted both single handedly. Midoriya knew actually what this ploy is the very moment he saw those flat feet move forward towards them. The young frighten bland didn't know what to do. There was no way to match that strength at basic level, nor increased it pass without Mina being harmed in the process. If only... if only...

If only Mina wasn't so strong. It was a simple hold nothing more, sure there was a twitch once, or twice. Outside that she was claim then she turn to Midoriya with a worried smile. Instantly he knew what was going on, the alienish girl hope no, knew Midoriya figure a way out. How could anyone be scare when knowing everything be fine. Barely even thinking he tugged his right hand a few times having knowledge the message will be received. Without looking both took a step forward as two bus are thrown in the air.

Both crashed on both sides, predictable tactic to send them in a death trap. As the murderious foe rushed fore Mina with her right hand pointed to finger, and gave did a small twist aiming carefully forward. Squeezing a highly pressure weak acid. Midoriya on the other hand, literally, tighten his fist grip.

the acid fired was the same she used to surf a weak dripping substance, that dissolve objects after a certain long amount of time. The rampaging maniac simply laughs in their vainful attacks, no see that his footsteps was the real trouble emerged, as the force from his momentum opposes him, pushing him forward. Midoriya took this instant to strike hard.

Impossible to tell wether the green boy attack would due damage against the thick surrounding, especially when holding back has much as he does. Then again that question doesn't need an answer for all that was needed was that small opening. One Mina temporarily provided.

"Detroit five percent Smash!" Midoriya yelled releasing every ounce of air.

In that moment of contact the green hero fist broke the heavyweight foe nose. Using all his might to raise high force the villain to fly in the mid air backwards, landing a eleven yard away. Creating a small crater on the road.

Both heroes dropped to the ground in relief. Before a moment of relief, the pink heroine was smash in the skull with a red hard red brick, dropping her to the ground. Midoriya turns to see her head spilling red blood on the crumbling road beside him. Only being able to scream his companion name.

"Ashido-San!"

"*Take that mutant!" An angry voice yelled.

"*We don't want no freaking mutant!"

"*Hit it harder, the only good mutant a dead mutant!" Even more cry of hate were being spread in the distance.

More rubble kept flew towards them. Midoriya only being hit with pebbles, and stick. Anything else with more weighted impact was for the knot-out alien laying helpless. Without a moment thought, placed his left arm around her back tightly lifting her, and jump as far as possible. With any hope far, far away. Turning his head to see the civilians they just risked their lives to save being responsible for this outcome. Even though he didn't understand their language a single word was thrown around constantly. "*Mutant" whatever that means, it wasn't good, but that what they were.

_______________________ _________________________ ______________________

In the sky a six armed octopus over heard the fight, and Midoriya get away. Knowing it impossible to reach him when he was moving further away with enchanted speed. Shoji instead trying to locate others, Uraraka and Sato were unlike barely heard at best with the city as loud as it is and appear to in massive crowds, even with six ears. Soaring above could hear a croak from Tsuyu, though it sound close to a castle by the dock he really doesn't want to be near. Decided to look later. Then starts lowering to the ground as one of Bakugou exposion was seem from a park below.

"Die, Die." Bakugou sigure line was next to Sero panicking. Shots are even heard, along with a some odd words he couldn't understand, but was weird enough there was one that always been repeated, "*Mutant."

Sadly before Shoji feet meet the ground a dart was felt hitting his chest as he crashed landed, with the force of an anchor dropped in the ocean, on the surface of a random red car. Eyes grow heavy, vision darkening as the sounds of shot grow dimmer, and dimmer. Till silents took effect, and the sight he seen before passing-out, was a man walking up to him with a black and white skull mask on his face.


	2. Quirks In New York

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What made this chapter almost impossible was trying to make this story resemble present marvel, and just when I was about done, WHAT YOU FUCKING KNOW FIFTY MAJOR CROSSOVER EVENTS HAPPENED!? THE HELL MARVEL!?
> 
> Not proud of this chapter, if there any mistake please tell me about so I can correct.

Tsuyu finds herself in an uncomfortable situation. Claiming out of the water in front of numerous onlookers standing on the docks. They seem to be communicating with each other's. They clearly moving their lips and creating sound. Maybe water might be stuck in the ears, maybe she still wobble from the light show seen forcible unable to receive any words clearly. Some question did pop in her mind, from where she is, to what going on.

This was bizarre to say the least, so much is similar to the city, but just as much is off. Walking out the pearl remaining completely silent, not a single word coming to mind to describe this strange land. The odd letters, if they were letters. In the distance large lighting bolt summon, without a dark cloud sight? On the other side, there rolled a giant wheel? With a bug flying to it side? She clearly going through, and eyes need another minute to adjust.

Many civilians seem to be too common, not one seemed drastically different. One might say they look a bit plain. What most questionable, yet perhaps wasn't in this present day city, no it was the futuristic castle right outside near the dock.

A few harmless bystanders, were starting to pay attention to the green suited girl. "*Why she wearing that stupid get up?"

"*Hey, maybe she Frog Man sidekick, Frog-Girl?"

"*Please like anyone with half a brain partner up with him."

Figuring it better to just move along, to ask elsewhere. Somewhere with people to communicate with. Keep a simple face as she scratched her chat in an attempt to recall the last few minutes, before things turned green, and a weird item seem to have appeared in her mouth. Feeling similar to the glass she licked when three years old, then again that was a long time ago. Well whatever it is, it an the frog jaw, and taking a lot of room while being there.

"*Ms.Marvel did, didn't she,or was that the old one?" The crowd continued noting, or at least the ones paying attention. Most aren't even interested, the few that show excitement keeps making the sound "Avengers," while waving their fist back and forth. 

Despite being unaware of her location, it was becoming a somewhat uncomfortable area to be around. All these random people just crowding around. A treatment many classmate are adjust to. Still certain words didn't seem right. Despite lacking any knowledge what they mean, certain words were somewhat clearer than others. 

Ones like "Avengers," "Champions," and the phrase "Guardians" were clearly some kind of special technique some hero uses. Based on people throwing punches randomly after shouting it. While other as "X-Men," "Inhuman," or even "Squadron" most be new horror movies coming out. 

Though it seems useless, communication was worth attempting. At the very least the on listener would be confused and dumbfounded. Not much risk in the long run. In a better scenario assistant might coming running if they heard a someone in need, even if she can't be understood.

CRASH!! Before a single syllable left, the loud noise was heard from a building just a head, ten story up. The orange hit alone was shocked the entire structure. Whatever caused this damage came crashing down a few feet away from Tsuyu. Leaving a small crater of shattered street, and a grand heavy dust smoke in said spot. An enormous group on looker instantly scrambled away, serval excited ones started jump in glee.

"Dammit." Inside the newly formed crater a sound was heard. Not a sound for say a word, an understandable word at that. The voice even had familiarity to it. Without a moment hesitation the green frog dashed forth to the rumble. As a unknown figure in the shallow cloudy darkness began to stand. The effort has some harshness to it, telling by the constant vibrations the unseeable being makes.

Regardless of having no clear look she knew who he was. Wanting his attention, worrying for the unknown stated he may be in the racing frog try shout his name. "A'o!" Instantly pauses in quick shock her muffled voice gave. She meant to call out Sato, yet something ribbled her grammar. That glass feeling in her mouth held the long tongue in place, keeping in place making it nearly impossible to open. This was more severe than missing a few syllables especially when considering of the girl abilities revolves around It.

Sato didn't, nor couldn't hear his only complaint nearby, not now anyways. Instead barely standing with broken twigs ribs mixing with plumbed-out guts. Despite the boost sugar rush gives, doesn't seem able to take another step. Left eye just won't open, as a lock door without a key. A feeling of numbness taking hold, but he can't afford the comfort of fainting. Costume not far behind, with massive burnt holes formed, reveal bloody buses all over. Especially in the center chest being one massive darken, pitch purple dot. Not when his blonde foe, having a little joyful smirk above.

"*Hark, I give, but one warnneth wrecker! Thou cousins already been bested, stand low, or feel another clash O Mjolnir wrath!" The thundered man spoke in a roar. Who truly knows, for Sato wasn't getting a single syllable.

Though the orange warrior hasn't a clue of this criminal, and a couple hit alone causing his breathing problems. He wouldn't this terror harm another living soul. Feeling sugar rush beginning to fade, he reaches for a pocket to gain a another boost of strength. 

The muffled up frog, continue to have her only companion acknowledgement. Alas, very few word could be spoken clearly. Plus no matter how much force was added the injured man hadn't grow the slightest clue. Whatever wasn't numb, was in horrible pain. Course the effort gone interrupted a shadow appeared over them. 

Paused at the sight over her, only one question comes to mind. "W'at a b'g eel do'n n th 'y?" Even if the word are organized.

Nether one of the opposing side took note. Nor did a single pass. The wounded hero Sugar man, moved both weakened arms forward. Taken a slugger boxer stand, egging the viking guy to charge. While said Viking was decided to meet the enemy head on. Perhaps it was out of respect, from one man honor to another. As his hammer swung, the norseman wondered, how a fighter of pride ever assists such disgraceful men as the adsorbing man-

"Released!" Shouted a brown haired girl.

SMASH!!!

When a gigantic, technological machine in the from of a wheel collapse on the unsuspecting challenger. Landing on it right side, burying itself a two feet deep. Shaking everything in a good fourth of a mile area. On the door on top, in the center cracked open revealing a sicken man in a white launderette with black spots. Followed by another costume, who has a boomerang addiction.

Either the frogs ears were tricking her, or she hearing Uraraka in pain. Of course, she the only one the green girl knew who had a quirk to cause this. Despite being against better judgement, the damaged friend seemed strong enough to stand alone. Besides the sweet tooth brawler hasn't spotted her there, so he wouldn't realize if Tsuyu left, right?

As the hopper races to aid her second friend, something seemed off. Especially when knowing how futile trying to reach the gravity lifter would be with the condition going. "I 'on 'ink th' weigh th'ee 'on, ri'it." 

"*The hell... just happened?" Asked the one dress majority in white spoke with a rotating head. Leaning over the open bushed metal space.

"WE GONE FROM FLOATING OUT'VE NO TO CRASHING IN MIDDLE OF THE FUCKING STREETS! WHAT IN THE FUCKING NAME OF- I DON'T KNOW SHOUT SOMETHING I'M THERE AN OVER POWER BEING OUT THERE WITH THAT NAME- DO YOU THINK!!!?" Shouted the pissed off boomerang wielding individual. 

Taking a moment to pause he tried to check what was still in use. In a sense the unlucky leader should've expected this. They do live in a world where logic constantly being rewritten everyday. "*Overdrive, tell you bastards are still conscious?"

Responding was a man in a seemingly racer uniform. Having a good idea what being mugged feels like. "*Yeah, but... I'm seeing four of everything."

Using whatever strand of stable reasoning that wasn't overrun with massive annoyance. "*Overdrive, savage whatever dough and part you can. The new boy Spot can't do crap right now. Hopefully Speed Demon, and Beetle aren't butting heads against every single lousy cop again!"

"HEY! DON'T INTERRUPT!" Sato, enrage by the unexpected situation. Run forward with all his own strength punch in an unyielding blow to the mashed-up junk. Pushing the wreckage back fifty good feet. Causing both to stubble off to a harsh, rumble concert, in front of said hitter. 

As the oddly shaped vehicle was thrown back violently. The young green managed to find the pink and white suited vomiting Uraraka. A closer look one can see a blue stone sparkling. Finally appear to look up, until the jumper felt a agonizing sock to the stomach. At same moment, the nauseated also received a iron-fisted cuffs. No, both weren't a, they were multiple, a hundred ruthless attacks each. 

"Ow, am I in hell?" Asked the round face girl, laying in a feeling of unbelievably. Physical body wise from constant continuous thrashing, to mental instability of the surprise of power she commit. Once the floater sickening lowers, a few descriptive questions needed answered.

Is that Tsuyu laying over there in a horrible mess? Does that mean other came along on this sudden 'joy ride'? Why does everything single section feel pummeled?How the hell did she manage to use her quirk on a monster machine, no way it less than three tons? Why won't a blue gem leave her hand? Is she starting acting to act like Midoriya!? 

As the duo are try understanding what madness is going on. The corporate in blue and red, only a yellow bolt divides the two colors, stands in front. In the mid distance between the heroines. A thumps up pointing towards him, as if to say I'm the jackass. "*I don't like hitting young ladies, but I got no choice. See I'm just following the rules, see a super in a weird get-up, you gotta beat them up." At least there one puzzle solved.

The angrier of the two shot up, gather two toy-like weapons in hand. "*CRAP, LET ME GUESS, SOMEONE WANTING TO PLAY HERO!!? LET RUMBLE COSTUME WANNABE!!"

"Sorry, but I'm going... need a moment." His partner having two leg crossed, and left arm laying on the ground. Having the right arm rubbing his forehead. Just needing a moment to rest up, and restore a point of sanity. "*Everything shaking." Speaking with a marble rolling in his head.

The orange muscle attempted to throw a level rattling left hook punch before the gimmick theme fighter could respond. He fail consider many details. One was the action time growing a tad longer, enough to enable the target to dodge. Forcing the blow to hit leftover scrap metal.

The second obviously Sugar Rush. The quirk at it limits, leaving him with only flumes and seconds of it power. Making it far more easier to have said scrap drill itself into his flesh. Further developing the rapid numbness effecting every single part. Leaving less then two-fifth remaining fully active.

The third, was the his chest, or the purple dot. It fairly obvious to hit said area. No doubt has it been completely totaled. Quite impressive for anyone to hold out when dealing with such an unbearable point. Regardless of any physical enhancements quirks. Something even his current, high heated tempered foes able to see quite easily. Worthlessly throwing one weapon in the mid air, pointlessly leaving a simple cut on the right cheek. Second sharpen blade on the right, aimed onwards still in hand.

Countering with a swift, stiff right hook. Catching the blade with bare flesh. Hoping to avoid further deepen said wound. Unfortunately there was a fourth overlook. One reconciled when a scorching blast of high heated energy hit from behind, by a woman in a purple green bug uniform. A clear assailant, one who seem tired what she describes as endlessly uncomfortable flying.

Fate was far from kind to the near dead Sato. Who right arm been ponderously pierced, near bone showing. Back comparable to warm butter toast. Beginning to till backwards, body loosening time up. The weapon thought to've been thrown carelessly, suddenly grazing his right flesh ripped shoulder. 

Fighting when overlooking simple details create a major impact in battle. Something are reckless hero learn once the finish blow, a regular fist made contact. All these body vandalism result ultimately in a complete and total collapse of the human system. Landing sideways, has any form of sight slowly fades, and a bloody nose covering all scents of smell.

Neither Tsuyu, or Uraraka are fairing better in there challenge. This foe move to fast, quicker then any tragic usable. A single moment for them, might as well be an hour for the dashing lunatic. The living space simulator couldn't get enough grip to do any special fighting moves. The green frog had another more interesting problem. That tiny piece inside, hadn't kept clear communication impossible. No, it was worse far more frustrating.

Where Tsuyu was mainly being thrown around an old raggedy doll by her long green hair. Her right arm broke during the fifth or ninth swirl. Uraraka dealt with more close quarters ares. With multiple black spot from to toe. Uniform weren't in tip top shape any. Any glass shattered, some fabric was a tearing., and blood dripping down their mouths.

Just when all hope vanished, one man embedded in the ground awoken. Merely caught off guard by another one pride. Distracted thunderer from noticing any falling objects. Still pouring strength a tight hold on his faithful hammer Mjolnir! No longer landing in rest.

"*Spot, tell me your ready, cops almost here! Make it fast Speed Demon getting ahead of himself!" The boomerang costume man grumbled while kicking the dirt around. Annoyed about the unnecessary assessment during his one side face. Watching the uniform racer gather the cash carefully, not wanting a single coin to go missing.

"*Sure thing, just given me a moment, got to think first. Can't afford to dream when activating my teleportation." The man replied placing a hand over forehead, still having a massive headache from the crash to attempt any wild.

"*I, I, captain. Let before an actual hero shown, and not a wannabe." The bug woman smirk in finally getting this day done.

BOOM!

She jinxed it big time, cuz the blonde lighting wielder stood rain down all hell light imaginable. "Thou dost think he may collapse garbage and leave wi cousins?" Swirling Mjolnir around with enough power to stroke earth crush. "*Thy think not!"

The boom sound echo, catching the running demon eyes briefly. A brief moment long enough for a certain gravity loosing quirk to be used. Touching with the left non gem side hand. Causing the mainly blue man to start float up. Where the verbally handicapped friend jump up, to land a double leg, full kick. With the bonus of nothing forcing down, he sent flying back recorders breaking speed toward an automobile, which shattered on impact.

"Release." The final words sprung, to prevent the poor soul from floating in space. 

"I 'ink he' 'own an' ou'." Spoke the frog with a finger scratching her mouth.

"Tsuyu I'm glad to see you, but you shouldn't... eat with your mouth full."

She ignore that comment, trying to get her to understand the third member of their apparent boat. If only the intensity behind wasn't so grand. Wind blowing so harsh nearly impossible to hear another word. Forcing these tired heroines back against a wall.

Sato constantly fading in and out of darkness. Was he dead, no, maybe? There a sound forcing some awareness of the situation surrounding him. The person previously fight up, and taking those cheap punks down. Their black dressed fellow knocked out. That nasty bug lady firing, but might as well be pointless. Finally their maybe leader guy, shout at the black dot for something. Impossible to catch any words, just needs to rest.

Wait what that, in the far, far distance. Blurry, but some fuzzy objects look nostalgic. Gotta focus, squeeze the sight a little bit more. Are they his friend? A reminder comes, of some weird noise in the background. A small moment of chuckle, a moment to truly be thankful. He not alone, there close comrades now. Amazing how fast joy becomes sorrow.

One hit are all it takes to stop them, at least to blondes. Hurtling each one serval feet instantaneously. The last one appears to be spots a little out matched, but clearly doesn't stand a chance. Just toss aside in eases.

"Tsuyu, can you stretch... your tongue to grab him?" The sci-fi heroine spoke, laying on the cold ground. Too exhausted to get up anymore. It been too long of a day, too many thing getting her killed. 

"'rying." Even when verbal communication skills aren't at there finest her word were still acknowledged. Picking the acquaintance up on one shoulder.

"We just need a moment, one moment, pleases." Praying for a miracle, knowing any action taken early only create more chaos. Been more than enough of that, she thinks while tipping and pushing cars.

Despite being a fair distance away, and hearing working at less than normal rate. Regardless he knew they were trying to save him. Nothing overly complex, nor a deep gut feeling, or even knowing them. They're heroes, well heroes in training, but still. Heroes go face impossible odd when other can't, willing to risk whatever necessary. So what excuse is there to lay around?Some claim heroes legs move all on their, but what about their arms? Pouring a good chunk of sugar available.

"Even if... Even if... I barely move." Mumbling to himself as Sugar rush begins active. Due to the state, won't be as strong like previously.

"Even if... I can only... gained a minute." Blood pummeling up strength. Body hitting high scales again. Wound opening up, revealing flesh.

"Even if... I were to... die" pushing up on one right arm, pulling the right scrap placed arm back. Takes the runner pose. 

The Viking after defeating these clown turns around to check on the other one. The two other quirks behind him preparing to charge. A white and blue toy gimmick guy in complete pain tagging on spotted buddy, needing him desperately for something. All groups witnessing the joint broking brawler running into action head first, at the blonde one.

"I REFUSE... TO. WEIGH. THEM. DOWN!" Saying while hitting the guy with a right damaged arm. Sure it shattered every bone, flesh may be ripped, but it was enough to push this bastard back.

"Now." A single spoken utter, along with a couple floating objects, cars, parts from the giant wheel, and whatever seemed big enough to smash with. All fell down toward the unsettled hammer wielder. Taking full advantage of what little distraction was created.

Look up the applause fight could see the attempted being made. "*dost thou thy for a mad sir-" Another furious blow from the left side done while he tried to finish said sentence. Damage minimum at best, left arm no longer had whole bones, but it was enough to off-set him. Letting it all come crashing down literally.

The orange barely avoiding sharing that fate, of being impact by hundred bones crashing mass. If not for the quick rescue by their fast hopping frog, and being a mere flower weight by the second. Dash by a little roughly around. Trying to keep dash through another disaster. The mighty one swing to smash what he can, but alas ultimately caved. 

"*We need to go, now!" Holding a blade and other her blaster readying to cut whatever seems important. Their only hope nods as if to save, 'sure thing just don't kill me.'

Regardless how much effort added it was only a temporary solution as the thunderous being calls a strike of might crumble everything. Leading to the lady jumping to misplace a step as everything comes flying. Forces the two group to crash together. In that moment Uraraka hand with the blue stone made contact against black polkadot skin, in that a spark was lift.  
___________________________ ______________________ ________________

What follow was Unorthodox, as multiple blue dots appear everywhere. Midoriya, a couple miles away barely mannish dodge in mid air during his journey to find his friend assistance. Generated a bitter ram into a reinforced rooftop. Rolling around a few seconds after landing. Stop by a side wall chained cage. 

Mina finally awake, head dazed from who knows what. "Mid... Midoriya, w-what happened, w-why my head..." Rubbing the bloody head trying to recall recent events. Yet, none seem to crop up.

Evading the slightest eye contact, he bite his lips. "Yeah, the man in that rhino uniform must've hit harder than expected." 

She didn't pay it, seeing the concerned look knew there was more. Also knew now wasn't the time to pick at anything, not yet at least. 

"B-By t-the way Ashido-S-San can you walk? By your s-self I mean...?" Having an arm around her back, using a tight grip to keep her in place against his chest. The plain guy right arm, and her left arm holding hands, even if they're stuck together. Topped off with leaning against a chain fence wall. Well what the hell do you think going in the nerd mind.

Not letting this moment go to waste, and seeing how much danger down the road. She gladly smile tilling her head left. Whispering get a little joyfully. "Nope."

The green hero was truly embarrassed, but didn't turn red. No a strong sense of fear kept that at bay. Glad one of them can smile, doesn't she realizes how things are? How desperate things are? What the terrified plain teen give to receive such ignorance right now. Instead resourcing to holding the bleed pink tight, hoping it enough. 

_______________________ ____________________ __________________

A one eyed man standing inside a flying, hundred-ton submarine. Looking annoyed outside the front window. Taking a deep sign of regret. After seeing this sort of deal over a billion times, contact with countless costume crime fighters. Doesn't even blink his eye, nor turn away. Instead summarizing every little feelings into one simple word. "*Crap."  
__________________________ ___________________ ___________________

A green cloak figure wearing iron, standing calming. Merely standing still as he watches the light disappear as fast as they appear. One sense angered by those fools ignoring his warning. In another part patiently calculating for what move will be required by his abilities. Understanding that only he can save the world, or worlds. Quicker the metal man acts, the better, or else certain lesser take actions and get involved.  
_______________________ ___________________ ____________________

All three classmates drop from the sky and land in the middle of a jungle. Everyone sick to their stomach, wanting to vomit a gallon. A blue flash, then picture of a random present event pops dashing in. Each one needing a moment to process what happened. Each one having a seen a different glimpse. For tiny moment the gravity lifter had a sense of joy. Cold bloody human had a small terror shivering down. Directly afterwards the orange beaten brawler collapses. 

Both friends trying their hardest to keep him up. Having a feeling if he were to sleep, he might never wake up again. Not when covered in so many injuries. "I'm sorry... gotta sleep. Too tired, I did my best didn't I." The highly weakened, powerless Sato spoke. Knowing that without care his wound may become fatal so. Gotta stay awake.

"Come on stay up Sato, we got to find the others." Hitting hard enough so he'll listen.

"What... are you..." Eyes struggling to stay open.

"Yeah, Bakugou, Sero, and Shoji are here as well. Don't worry their safe, resting up under a green octopus symbol. They have to know we're here, right." Tears dropping, for it wasn't true, the three weren't resting it was far more unsettling. For Tsuyu couldn't think a single word to say, she always say what on her mind, but something clouded. Worried about the glimpse she seem. Of an injured plain friend alone in the streets.

Roar!!!

A massive noise could be hear, fellow by a spear nearly missing the round face one. Barely stabbing the ear of their sweet tooth pal. Luckily his body almost entirely numb, meaning he's unaware the war bound madness surrounding them.

"*Shi'ars, Asgardians, or even outsider. Me and brother home will not tolerate your invasion." Another blonde stood in front, this time a more Tarzan type. Holding a homemade knife in the right arm. Beside him a sabra-tooth tiger who doesn't seem quite nice. A seemingly strong devolved boy ape, and to top it off the homo-sapient riding a giant, red, T-Rex showing off it teeth.

Taking one look, the long, bow tie girl knew exactly what to say. Didn't change her expression at all. One may say it seemed more fitting for the explosive user, sense he's not here. "'uck." Unaware of the worried cloaked sorcerer and frightened, small purple assistant on looker hidden in the leafs, confused to what he sees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not going to lie this chapter almost broke me. Had to search for hours on random characters. Sorry for the wait, but felt this need to be kind longer.


	3. The missing pieces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, I hope you all enjoy. Thank you all for your consisten nagging.

Uraraka wasn’t the type of person to plan ahead. Chooses to focus on the big stuff going on first. She doesn’t think the same way Momo, Tenya, Deku, or hell even how Bakugou half hazardously does. Then again, highly unlikely they predicted how today turn out. Honestly wouldn’t surprise anyone if Tenya did.

“Trust me, you want to eat the Velociraptor meat quick before it gets cold. Blood get far to thick.” Stated the filthy caveman sitting beside his sabertooth brother. Near a crimson red gigantic Tyrannosaurus, who has a small boy ape friend resting on top. 

To the gravity lifter left, is a magical wizard in bizarre, colorful clothes was operating on Satō. Satō, been places in an almost fatal, bone breaking, blood conduction. Top part of his plain uniform been removed. A light show of random purple rays, bright green strings, and dashed of dim orange danced above. Almost appear beauty if a friend half alive body wasn’t underneath. 

On the right side sat Tsuyu, a humanoid frog, just as clueless as to what going on. The green frog heroine going through some difficulty speaking. A glass-like object got caught in her mouth. Forced to uses a primitive caveman blade and broken up wood to communicate. Her recent one asking; “Is he still there?”

Behind her, strangely enough she actually worried for the perv Mineta. Who’s terrified shitless, standing directly in front of a strong wooden tree. Shivering uncontrollably in moral terror. Unable to turn around towards the two girls. Doing his best to keep a large gap between them. Nervously Ochako gave an intense nod for yes.

The frog girl throw the wood aside for a new one. Quickly bashing her stone edge blade on that remark. The words were a little rough to translate, but still readable. Though she not showing anything expressions, the word were clear. “Please tell me I’m not the only one terrified right now.”

Ochako paused at that question. Started chuckling, finally letting the situation sink in. No longer detracted over the chaos. One tiny meaningless sentence appeared to’ve broken the delusional shield. Sato, Tsuyu, the wizard, and the caveman both grew disturb by these actions. Mineta walked towards the doctor. 

After a momentary silent, she rocketed up. Then took a long sign and flat out yell. “CAN ANYONE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT GOING ON!?” 

Waving her arm like a mad man. She was in need of answer something to man sense of... well anything really. Actually crying a few tears over how frustratingly bizarre everything is. Ochako couldn’t stand this, being left in the dark while moving to another string. Kicking dirt, yelling loudly, and doing whatever comes to mind. 

Till finally collapsing down, repeatedly hitting the ground. Concern that they’ll never return. The friends and teacher left behind. Her parent have to continue working dead end jobs. Probably be heart broken knowing their girl missing, or worse. Everything important to her gone.

The purple shrimp tugged strange long cloak. “Just tell her, man.”

Wizard without loosing sight of his patient replied. “If we do, might create more ripples. It’s difficult as it is already involving you four alone.”

“Fine, then don’t mention the other, or tell them about our Deku problem.”

Sato hearing wasn’t great due to the recent beating, but... “What’s this about ripples? Oh and I’m literally right here, I’m I seriously that forgettable?”

Both stare back in a regretful blank. “Hmmmm...”

X-Five Minute Ago

Swinging around peter look all over the place. Begging for a random thug to get a fresh beating. Web them up, give a quick witted insulted, ending in a few clicks. All fine, but New York City a bitch. So of course today a peaceful day.

The young hero spotted an already unconscious Rhino. Authorities lifted the four ton Villains away. Road nearly shattered, bus and other vehicle scattered about. Damn, must’ve been a fight J.J.J. would give a actually money to publish.

The word mutants repeated over and over. Mainly from people starving for blood. Looking at civilian in a collected death chant. Somehow they looked less human. More savage, barbaric, hell those manic might honestly try cannibalism if opportunity arose. 

“*Think the only mutant teams around are x themed, but- Dammit Pavlov talking.” Peter changed directions to where the newly formed massive mob aimed at. 

Suddenly a bright blue spot was summoned wrapped in front of him. A teen human figure popped out. Smashing him down, weighing a good ton. The unfortunate hero started free falling to the cement ground at high speed. Added salt comes from the next to impossible impossibility to fire a clear web shoot. 

A saving grace came once the stranger started sparking electricity, and firing full power out his legs. Creating a quick midair spin from the combine velocity. Pushing both comer at a nearby building. Peter hated the though of copying Otto move, but...

Using seventy-three percent of the remaining web fluid to conduct this rarely practice trick. Making fast pact web formations, entrapping a large air pocket inside. Hold structure wrapped in a more moist fluid, one which expands when interacting against air. In lame man crafting turn a giant web air cushion.

Both slammed in a massive meteor bang. “*Otto definitely laughing in his grave right now. Probably going to say, who superior now?”

The silk faded off like melt butter. Having invested minor resistance across his suit. The unwanted companion wasn’t as prep. Getting stick easily in the massive melted marshmallow cloud. Force every ounce of strength struggling to get free. Alas merely trying himself out in a wasted effort.

Getting a decent look, he appeared almost as a cross between a medieval knight and race car diver. Wearing golden armor, blue metal boots and red tail piles. Bit busted, almost entirely wrecked. Crack lines all around, no clue how it hasn’t complete collapse yet. Grumpily muttering in Japanese perhaps? Sadly the onlooking hero never bother learning multiple earth-based languages. 

“*Relax, I’ll have some shield agent here in no time. They’ll cut you free, give a ride, even a free room, but don’t expect a good view.” sarcastically telling himself.

“*English... Speak... Yes? I... Limit... English... Talk. Please... I... Help... Ask... Yes. Strange... Help... I.” Each word sound rough to hear. Speaking in both a respecting and enraged tone. Didn’t sound irritated directed at the him or the web though. More or less as a nobleman unable to fulfill a request. 

Peter wonder to himself about this stranger. ‘*Just my luck it’s Inter-Dimensional Taco Tuesday. Dear god, fucked up does my life have to be to hear that and sound so mundane. Guess threatening a purple planet devouring cosmic force like Galactus with the Ultimate Nullifier, makes everything afterward feeling like the norm.’

Yellow racer knight continue struggling. Desperately trying to move forward. “*Trust... I... Pro-Hero... Chase... Villain... Help... Please!”

The web swinger didn’t know what to do. Leaving now might end the world. Poor guy barely spoke english, and what he’d mean by ‘pro-hero’? Our heroes getting paid now? What the hell, why’d he always kept out of the loop?

A shining bolt of green lighting came thundering down in-between the two costume wearing heroes. Smoke swarms momentarily only to fade revealing Dr.Doom. Peter was about to call this his spider luck when spotting another guest.

Doom had a tag along,looking like weird harmless fellow guy wearing an odd mask. Didn’t look like woman, more of a skinny man. Long black hair and uncover hands showed he Asian. Tried out green Latveria ruler shoot a small emerald green beam toward spider forehead.

Unable to react as it lift a little hunter green burn spot. Strands of brown hair were shown through. Peter patted himself all over, fast-pact pounding heart, breathing difficulties, minor hyperventilating. Ten second later realized he isn’t hurt whatsoever. No insufferable pain gripping him, perchance a headache maybe.

“Seriously, what is this substance? Giant Glue Snot?” The golden knight muttered in his own words, this time understood.

“*Sorry, but my grandma homemade web-fluid a family kept secret. Waitaminute, how...”

Doom start crafted another portal, beginning to fade away. “*Feel honor spider, for the great Dr.Doom granted you a gift. In turn, protect that perverted nerd Kohei! Doom has more pressing matters then hearing bout Emma Frost boobs!” In a snap, vanished flipping Kohei off royally.

The masked wearing fellow paused looking directly at Spider-Man in the flesh. “Your, Your, Your, Your, Your, Your,-“ Kohei became a broken record just looking at his number one hero.

“Your friend neighborhood Spider-Man.” The confused hero offered his hand.

The fanboy instantly fell unconscious.

The golden nobleman tone knight slowly pulled off his helm. “*Based on that comment, he might’ve given us a way to talk. If so, allow me to give a proper greeting. Name Tenya, Tenya Iida. Quirk Engine legs, and minor strength enhancement.”

Tenya took a deep breathe, trying stay calm when mentioning this next part. “There a wanted criminal who accidentally travel here. Me and three other are followed suit in order to avenge our fallen classmates. Please free me from your Giant Glue Snot trap.”

Leaving Spider-Man wonder if a peaceful day wasn’t so bad after all.

X-Thirsty Second Later

“Stay fucking still pussy tape.” Bakugou demanded as he aimed his weapon at their cell solid door. Readying to release an inferno blast. 

“B-Bakugou, c-come on m-man isn’t there another way, p-please?” Unfortunately Bakugou right stuck to Sera left shoulder. In lame man term, he’s in the line of literal fire. Terrified on just how fucked he is.

“Normal explosion are won’t be enough, and I can’t do as many combo moves like this anyway. Now take your shit like a man pussy!” 

Sera remember how a couple hours ago, at the USJ Bakugou came across a red stone. Sera swore he hear Bakugou say something about giving it Uraraka. Now wondering why in god name did had to make a Uraraka/Bakugou joke. Hell, the mad bomber would’ve killed him for pitier reasons.

Course like clock work Bakugou grabbed Sera by the shoulder, and threaten him to zip it. However both men weren’t noticing the bathing light till it was too late. Mainly cause the blonde one is stubborn and terrifying. Thankfully, the gravity-lifter back home. If they were to meet up in this mess, well the tape-maker fear the worst.

“Now?” Shoji held onto his two companions. Since neither could be separate they’ll have to be carried out. A detail spike blonde both confess to and despite.

“No, wait until the fucking door open. I’m sure a load of shit waiting on the other side.” Sweating mildly, prepped to fire.

“Shoji!”

“Gonna be honest, after all those stupid ass joke, not entirely feeling sorry.” Octopus-Arm mistakenly confessed to his embarrassing arrival. 

After working non-stop on finding ‘civilian’ he decided to take a short breather, on a fake building rooftop. How he to know a mystical fucking stone happened to be on it. Out of everyone, he’s pissed-off the most. 

Not only is has Shoji been magical transported to this goddamn back water world. Got said mystical stone glued to his ass. Been shot trying to find his friend. Finds out said friend mocking him, with a painful collar around Shoji neck. Personally, someone else better get hurt soon.

Plan simple once the door to this moving prison stop and door open fire. Not a good plan on any level, but the only plan available. What they can decipher is there far away from school. All three woken up a minute ago inside a reinforced security vehicle that worships a green octopus. Bakugou claims their nazi after hearing ‘Hail Hydra’. Plus they’re wearing stupid flashing metal collar that don’t do squat.

Sera prayed for a miracle to happen soon. As the three bloody trainee heroes got prepped to face a one-sided battle, unknowing a rumbling started. Multi armed user and Tape user hadn’t any hope of victory, yet carried on solely due to Bakugou unflinching nature. Like a virus pushed the two in forward.

Sec later right above them came a loud bang. Shortly gun shoots followed. People began shouting randomly. Serval unyielding crashes to the left. Massive shatters by the right.

Almost distracting, without hesitation Shoji top left arm changed to an ear hearing what going on. Wanting to gain a clear idea of everything going on. “Hmm, I hear two voice both male. Sound Japanese, close in age alright, left definitely moody, right more carefree.”

“Fuck, Octopus arms, are they danger. Weapons, sizes, mutant figures, hints about their quirks?”

“Sorry, but I’m can’t listen so well with these injuries all over.”

In a surprise turn Mirio head popped up from the ceiling. “Hey can you guys settled something really fast? Our these guys Nazis or weirdos?”

“M-Mirio, how- why- what are you doing here?” Sera shouted. “Your phasing again how that possible?”

“Wow even on another universe people know my. Todoroki isn’t going to believe.” It quite odd the upside-down head hadn’t a clue who they were at all.

“Todoroki too? The fuck.” Bakugou eyes widen unable to process this.

“Give is a moment, we’ll talk after the crash.” Phases head shifted upward.

Octopus arm, Tape creator left speechless, thankful explosive conductor had common sense. Giving them commands, fully taken back by the warning. Momentary automobile began tilling fast. Collapsing full force against the ground.

X-present

The good doctor strange was teaching a lesson to Uraraka, Tsuyu, Mineta, and Sato. Speaking in an open field to see any incoming attacks. Ka-Zar watching guard, protecting them with other savage land companions. Couple light dashes swirling all over to give a graphic visual.

“First question, does everyone understand now?”

Everyone shook their their heads yes.

Doctor strange got annoyed. “Good, second question, are you all pretending to understand?”

Everyone done a repeated nod.

“Of course, let go over for the tenth time in a row.”

Sato laid still on the ground, raised his right hand.

“Sato you mustn’t move right. All questions towards the end remember?”

“Sorry, I’m just wondering if I’ll actually be back on top soon. I don’t wanna be sitting down if all hell breaks loss.”

Strange took the boy concern to heart. He had an idea how much magic and medical training could do together. Only right to be a little more reassuring. “Listen, even if you were an old lady shoot in the chest there still be over a dozen method by me alone to fix you up.”

“Really?” Sugar consumer formed a beaten smile.

“Of course, all I need is one more day.” The magical doctor swat a spider crawling on his left shoulder. “For this we’ll say my earth world A, Uraraka group world B. Now it obvious that multiple worlds our at play, correct?”

Uraraka gave a silent yes. Tsuyu wrote ‘Uraraka group, seriously?’

Two glowing sphere form behind. “But the number isn’t two like I original thought. No, instead a third world involved, Mineta. Unlike ours he seems to be from an alternate world, therefore we’ll call it world B-.” A third sphere form from nowhere.

“But I was here before them.”

“Again, not really important Mineta.” Rolling his eyes tried. “From what I’m can muster neither world B or B- contain any magic. In fact your only here because of the stone implanted on your bodies, correct?”

Tsuyu grumpily pointed at her mouth. Directly where her stone is which prevent her from communicating verbally. Holding sign saying; ‘yes.’

Doctor Strange grew willfully concerned. “Uraraka right hand hold the Space stone. In Tsuyu month is the Reality stone. Finally, Sato, left foot has the Time stone. As of now your in procession of half the infinity stone, the greatest weapon across the universe.”

“H-How powerful are we talking....” gravity user shaking horrified passed return.

The sorcerer supreme too tried to answer that question. “Ask thanos.”

“Who?” The four worriedly question.

“Mad titan, not necessary information at the moment. What is, is the fact that the stones may be responsible for keeping you here. Mineta here has a group wielding the other set, the abundant stones. Respect case your wondering.”

Tsuyu taken at ease by these claims. Some way, thing didn’t feel so wild. “Well, I gotta ask is time travel involved. I know it’s unlikely, yet hard to believe we’re simply on another. Given the face we’re a couple hundred years apart.”

Almost insufferable how easy they keep forgetting. “Listen very closely, does say Latveria in your worlds? Similar to the savage land? Island of monster, etc.”

All, but Tsuyu replied back with a no.

“Exactly, as I see it your worlds are quite smaller than this one. Meaning your planet developed life in a shorter amount of time. So even if the times off, our world are merely universal apart, nothing more. Yes, there a difference between a timeline, universe, dimension, ect. Sorry always bugs me when people get them mistaken.”

Despite learning all that she still felt high frustrated inside. Nothing he’d said helps, not really. At best it’s a likely theory. There only one question she’d wanted answer, how to go home.

X-?

An young man walks around unsure of himself. After a while bumping into a green haired kid. After a while saw the child was heavily injuries. “Kid, can’t go walking around like this. Better get you to a doctor, tell me do you have a name?” Guy actually been dragged here from his home by a green cloaked jerk, so he didn’t have any idea where to go.

“Go away... please.”

“Sorry, but can’t let a kid go when looking like you. Let me take you to a doctor at least.”

“Go away... please.” The green boy wear a damaged blue sport uniform. Missing his left arm, black eye. Most of all wearing a stringed necklace of a burn white mask.

“I go when your in good shape pal. Here my name Stan Lee, what your?”

Boy pause, briefly remembering a pink friend. He answer the question, using the only word good enough to describe him. “Deku.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there any spelling error let me know and I correct right away, scout honor. 
> 
> I heard about Stan Lee, see my only regret is never meeting the man in person. The man who made me believe in a fantastic world outside our window. It why I created the R.I.P. Stan tag. I though it only right to give a proper goodbye. A sayonara the stan Lee way. Having a blast with all his favorite pal.
> 
> Case anyone wondering, I edited the story to have Marvel once living legend Stan and the create of MHA Kohei in it. However the alternate Tenya, Shouto, Mirio, and Mineta hunting down the second midoriya was part of the plan all along. 
> 
> P.S. no Mineta won’t die in this.

**Author's Note:**

> No matter what I'm having a ton of fun with this chapter, were on the set-up, so there wasn't much room for my idea quite yet, spoiler they'll be a ton of graphic fighting. 
> 
> Before you ask the story ending already in my head, so no need to worry about a ton of pointless fanfic moments. I promise there only a dozen pointless fanfics moments... your not laughing are you?
> 
> P.s. I decided that I should have a few minors like Sato, and Sero be in this, solely cause they don't get that much time to shine in the canon so I thought it be fun to give them a hand of love. In Sero case a hand of explosive love.


End file.
